memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Christopher Pike
I don't have Burning Dreams but I wonder if there was any mention to Pike captaincy of the USS Yorktown before he commanded the Enterprise as was stated in Vulcan's Glory. --User:Bok2384 18:58, 29 July 2006 (UTC) :For my own part, it's because I haven't read "Vulcan's Glory" (yet). Are you sure it was the Yorktown? Burning Dreams doesn't get into that part of his career, but it mentions the York, not York'town''.--Emperorkalan 19:15, 29 July 2006 (UTC) Yes, it was definitely the Yorktown, recently read the novel in preparation for Burning Dreams. It stated that Number One had served with Pike for four years in 2252/53, spending sometime on Yorktown as his XO before they both transferring to the Enterprise in 2251. Oh well, thanks for answering my question. :-) --User:Bok2384 19:20, 29 July 2006 (UTC) : In addition, it was probably a tip of the hat to Gene Roddenberry's original Star Trek proposal by D.C. Fontana. --User:Bok2384 19:24, 29 July 2006 (UTC) I think we need some clarification on the supposed conflict between Burning Dreams and Return To the Forbidden Planet. If Pike is dead as of 2320, he would still be dead as of the later date. --Seventy 16:26, 31 July 2006 (UTC) :That depends on whether Return implies he was '''recently deceased as of the 2370s. There's probably a bigger discrepency in terms of the actual conditions on Talos IV itself: I would guess from the title that Return depicts the planet much as it was in "The Cage", and still under interdiction, whereas Burning Dreams ends with the Talos experiencing a rebirth and taking the first steps to reach out to the interstellar community as equals.--Emperorkalan 16:39, 31 July 2006 (UTC) ::The comic is inspecific as to when Pike dies, but does depict Talos as it was in "The Cage". Of course, a lot could happen in the 50 years between the 2320's and the 2370's. Details from "Return to the Forbidden Planet" can be found on the pages for Nog and Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa. --Turtletrekker 16:46, 31 July 2006 (UTC) :: I just picked up Burning Dreams and, of course, read the prologue and epilogue first. To be honest, I don't think that "Return to the Forbidden Planet" is contradicted by BD at all. The Federation might not have like the idea of having Talos in the Federation for various reasons, and rejected the application and maintained GO7. Furthermore, all we saw of Talos in RttFP were battlezones with rampaging Jem Hadar shooting up the place, so one shouldn't expect the nice place we see in BD. All is well.--Turtletrekker 01:52, 1 August 2006 (UTC) RE: the Starfleet Academy '''note-- Pike was not actually in those issues. The Talosians created the image of Pike so they could interact smoothly with the cadets. Astrun figures it out late in issue 10. The Keeper then confirms that Pike has been dead for "nearly 50 years", which is pretty close to what ''Burning Dreams establishes (Actually it would have been 52 years at that point. Maybe The Keeper was using Talosian years?).--Turtletrekker 23:59, 5 August 2006 (UTC) When I mentioned 'Return To The Forbidden Planet', I neglected to say I've never seen never read it. I learnt a very sketchy piece of data regarding Pike's deathdate from...probably...Galactopedia...and put it in my Microsoft Word files, where it's been for years. I didn't know the "nearly 50 years thing", but I'm glad that this meshes 'RTTFP' with 'Burning Dreams'. Thankyou, Turtletrekker Stripey1. :You might want to make this clarification in the SA article you suggested I refer to when working on this entry, then. --Seventy 00:55, 6 August 2006 (UTC) ::I changed "telepathic image" to "telepathic illusion". That should suffice.--Turtletrekker 05:02, 6 August 2006 (UTC) EV birthdate I removed this: born on April 11th 2220 from the early voyages section of the early life section as I can’t find anything in the comics that states that. If someone can find that please reinstate the info. :) --8of5 14:13, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Detail checks Is this section accurate?: Pike's third command was the , where he first met the mysterious Number One and Dermot Cusack. (''TOS novel: Vulcan's Glory), no other commands are mentioned prior to this, and does Vulcan's Glory really use Cusack? I thought he was only from Early Voyages. --8of5 19:38, 7 December 2007 (UTC) : I think I wrote that bit! ''Vulcan's Glory definitely says that Yorktown was Pike's third command, though I can't find exactly where at the moment. Early Voyages #1 says that Cusack transferred with Pike; we can infer that this was from Yorktown. -- Steve 04:49, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Hmm, ok, makes sense, apart from the claim that was when they first met, they could have been childhood friends for all we know :P --8of5 01:26, 5 January 2008 (UTC) On the Christopher Pike (Alternate Reality) Page it says that Pike was Born in 2205. Because that Predates the Alternate Diversion shouldn't it be Placed in this File?